Halloween
by sam81609
Summary: [COMPLETED]Its Halloween time, and on top of Cornelia having a party, Phobos is planning something. can the guardians figure out wat it is in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Halloween**

Chapter 1-the party

**WILL**

"Guys! Guys, guess what!" Will Vandom looked around to find her friend Cornelia Hale running toward her and Irma Lair at top speed, Hay Lin was close behind, struggling to keep up.

"Jeez Corny, I haven't seen you run this fast since that half off sale at the mall!" Irma was a natural born comedian, and had a joke for everything in the world.

"Haha, very funny", Cornelia had finally gotten close enough to where she could stop running, and stop yelling. Hay Lin caught up to her, and sat down hard next to Will, breathing heavily,

No one said you had to keep up with me", Cornelia informed her. "Anyway, like I was saying, I have great news!"

"You're getting help for your obsession over clothes and shopping?" Irma, of course.

"So what's your big news?" asked Will curiously.

"Not until Taranee gets here", she said in a teasing voice. Right then a voice behind them yelled, "Hey guys!", and they turned around to see an African American girl running toward them.

"Hey Taranee", Hay Lin greeted Taranee Cook as she approached.

"Hey. Whatsup?" she asked as she got closer to where they were sitting.

"I've got big news!" Anyone could tell Cornelia was ready to burst waiting to tell them.

"So tell us all ready!" said Irma impatiently.

"You all know what's next week, right?" Cornelia asked.

"Uuuummm…another week of school?" Irma guessed.

"Funny. And no, it's Halloween" Cornelia answered.

"So what, are you going trick-or-treating as yourself? Cuz that would sure scare me" Hay Lin cracked up, and even Taranee smiled at that one.

"You're hilarious", said Cornelia sarcastically.

"I know", said Irma with a smile.

"So is that your big news?" asked Will.

"No! My big news is that my mom is going to let me have a Halloween party!" Cornelia was obviously excited about this. "And you're all invited!"

"A whole night at your house?" Irma asked incredulously. "Thanks, but I'd rather jump in a pool of gravy!"

Before Cornelia could come up with a comeback, the bell rang, signaling another day of school.

As the girls made there way toward the entrance, Cornelia talked about her part, Irma made jokes, and Will thought about how she had made such great friends.

It had all started with the move. Will had moved from her old town of Fadden Hills, which also meant changing schools. New home, new school, and some new friends. Will made instant friends with Hay Lin, Taranee, Irma, and Cornelia. But they were more than just friends.

One day, while they were at Hay Lins, Yan Lin, Hay Lins grandmother, had showed them this crystal, called the Heart of Candracar, and told them of a kingdom called Meridian, where an evil entity called Phobos had taken over. The only thing that separated Meridian and Earth, was a veil. Not something lacy, like a wedding veil, but an invisible barrier, that covered the entire world. Every now and then though, tears in the veil (more commonly known as portals) would appear, and it was the job of people called guardians to close the portals. Sounds simple enough, right? Wrong. Sometimes evil would come through, and it was the job of the guardians to fight the evil, and send it back to Meridian. After her story, Mrs. Lin told them that portals had started appearing once again, and that it was the job of the new guardians to close them. Who were the new guardians? Take a guess. Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin. The new guardians of the veil. Fortunately, they weren't completely powerless.

Will was the Keeper of the Heart of Candracar, and had power over absolute energy. She was a horrible math student, and had a mom that nagged _way _too much.

Irma, besides being the comedian of the group, had power over water. She was funny, and had a joke for everything in the world.

Taranee had power over fire, which was ironic, because it was one of the many things that scared her. She was also the only person Will had ever met that actually liked school.

Cornelia was the most reluctant of the guardians. She had power over Earth, but she never wanted to be a guardian. Recently though, she had been given a new reason to fight. Her best friend, Elyon Brown, had turned out to be the princess of Meridian, and while the guardians had done everything to protect her, Phobos still took her, and now she was in Meridian, listening to every lie her brother told her. And now Cornelia just wanted her friend back.

Hay Lin had power over air. She was a natural peace keeper, and the first to laugh at any of Irmas jokes (of course, they were best friends, so that would explain it).

Together they were W.I.T.C.H., a combination of the first letters of their names.

"Deep thoughts?" asked Taranee, snapping Will back to reality.

"Why don't you tell me?" Will joked. Taranee had the power to read minds, and usually used when she was bored .

Before any more could be said though, they had made to school, so they split up, and headed off for class.

Save the world, but only after you do your homework, Will thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- A New Portal is Found

**Cornelia**

Yawn. Boring. Could this get anymore dull? And Taranee, you'd better not be listening! Cornelia looked around just in time to see Taranee jump, and look back down at her paper.

How did I know, Cornelia thought, going back to her own paper, even though it was blank.

_BBBBBRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGGGGGG!_

That was the bell, signaling the end of the class. One quick stop at my locker, and it's off to the mall, Cornelia thought, darting out of class.

"What do you need to go to the mall for?" asked Taranee, coming up behind her, with Irma, Hay Lin, and Will.

"Would you_ please_ get_ out_ of my head?" said Cornelia in a ticked off voice. The others laughed as Cornelia shut her locker. "I'm going to the mall to go shopping"

"What a shock", Irma whispered.

Cornelia glared at her. "To go shopping for my party", she finished in a huffy voice. Hay Lin was snickering and Taranee was trying not to laugh. "You know I could use some help", said Cornelia thoughtfully. "You wanna come?"

"Go to the mall with you? Let me think about that", said Irma, pretending to think.

"Sure", said Hay Lin.

"You're kidding, right?", asked Will incrudiously.

An hour later, the girls were walking to the mall. Cornelias mom hadn't been able to give them a ride after all, so they were forced to walk. "I hate walking!" Cornelia said suddenly.

"You hate a lot of things", Irma pointed out.

"Whatever", Cornelia muttered.

"Hey Will?" said Hay Lin suddenly.

"Yea?" asked Will, turning around to face Hay Lin.

"Did you know your pocket is glowing?" she pointed at Wills front pocket on her jacket, which was indeed glowing.

"It's not my pocket", said Will, reaching inside of it, "It's the Heart." The girls leaned toward the Heart, which was what had been glowing inside of Wills pocket.

"So what's wrong?" asked Taranee. "I mean, there has to be a reason for it, right?"

"Yea but", Will cut herself off as the Heart started to pull her into another direction, just to the left of them.

"It wants us to go into the forest?" asked Irma.

"Maybe there's a portal?" suggested Taranee.

"Yea, or a beast that's gonna look at us like kibbles 'n' bits", said Irma.

"Nice image Irma, thanks" said Cornelia sarcastically.

"Uuummm…guys? Maybe we can just follow it to find out?" suggested Will. Of course, the Heart had already dragged her about halfway to the forest, and of course, the others followed.

"Does anyone else feel like we just enetered the _Blaire Witch Project_?" Irma asked as the ywalked further into the forest.

"I saw that movie", said Taranee. "Not on my favorites list"

"You have a list?" asked Hay Lin.

"Would you guys be quiet?" snapped Will.

"Sorry", they said at the same time. They walked deeper into the forest in silence.

"Hey look!" yelled Hay Lin suddenly. They looked around to find…

"Well whatta you know" asid Will. "A portal"

"Great!' said Cornelia. 'Just close it so we can get to the mall"

"What if something came throguh?" asked Taranee. The girls thought about this for a moment, and finally Will said, "Well we can't just leave it open. I say we take the chance and close it." The others nodded in agreement, but as Will went to close, something very strange happened. A heavy breeze came trough the portal, knocking the girls backwards.

"What was_ that_?" yelled Irma, sitting up.

"I don't know", said Will. "But we are _not _leaving this portal open so we can find out." She closed the portal, but something was now bothering Taranee. What was that? She wondered. And while we're at it, what just happened?

(hehe, here is where I leave you. If you don't like it, than that is just to bad. You see, im into cliffhangers, so ur just gonna hav 2 wait for the next chapter to find out what happens!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-The Day before the Party

Hay Lin

"You are still coming, right?" it was about week after their trip to the mall, and Cornelia had been driving everyone crazy.

"Yes Cornelia, I am still coming", Hay Lin said for about the millionth time that day. Because that was about how many times Cornelia had asked.

"What are you guys dressing up as?" Will asked.

"I'm doing something from the Renaissance period", said Taranee. "I found this great costume at that new store downtown"

"That's original", said Cornelia.

"You want original?" asked Irma. 'I got one for you: I went to the same store downtown as Taranee did, and picked up a ghost costume!'

"Now _that _is original", said Hay Lin laughing. "What about you Will? What are you dressing up as?"

"I have no clue" she answered.

"What!" Cornelia yelled. "But my party is tomorrow! You have to dress up!"

"Calm down Corny", said Will, smiling. "I'll find a costume, I promise. What are dressing up as?"

"A super model", she answered.

"So in other words, she's dressing up as herself, right?" Irma whispered to Hay Lin, who cracked up.

"What are you dressing up as Hay Lin?" Will asked.

"Uh-uh", Hay Lin answered. "Mine is going to be a surprise"

"Come on tell us!" Irma begged.

"Nope", Hay Lin loved seeing friends like that. It was funny.

"Oh fine", said Irma. "Have your secret"

"I do", said Hay Lin laughing. Irma rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Hey Will, I know what you can dress up as!' said Irma excitedly. "Cornelia! Haha!"

"Whatever", said Cornelia, sounding just a little ticked off.

"I'll think of something", Will assured them.

"I have some great ideas for you Will. You just wait, I'll-" It was later that day, and Hay Lin was over Wills house trying to help Will come up with an idea for a costume.

"Hay Lin, I'm not a Barbie doll", Will cut her off in mid-sentence.

"I know that silly!" said Hay Lin happily. "I'm just trying to help you, that's all"

"Right", said Will. She looked no happier about the idea of having Hay Lin help with her costume then she was earlier when Hay Lin suggested the idea to her.

"Come on, this'll be fun", Hay Lin said in that same cheery voice.

"I don't even wanna go", said Will bitterly. "I don't like parties. I'm just going because Cornelia wants me to. And because Taranee would be mad if I abandoned her", Will had moved to town a few days after Taranee did, and they made instant friends with each other.

"It'll be fun", Hay Lin insisted.

"Do you think Cornelia would mind if I skipped it?"

"Party day!" that was Cornelias' way of greeting her friends as soon as she saw them the next morning.

"Yeah", said Irma uninterestedly.

"Um Cornelia? Bad news" Will had come up behind them, looking kind of upset.

"What?" asked Cornelia.

"I can't come to your party tonight" Hay Lin saw Will inch backwards slowly, waiting for Cornelia to explode.

"Three, two, one-", Irma muttered.

"WHAT!" yelled Cornelia.

"Blastoff", Irma finished.

"Why can't you come?" asked Taranee.

"My mom grounded me", said Will. "Sorry". Cornelia looked a little upset about it (understatement of the history), but finally just said, "Well, if you're grounded I guess there's nothing I can do about it, huh?"

"Thanks for being a good sport about it", said Will, sounding relieved.

"No problem", said Cornelia, even tough any idiot could tell she was upset about it.

(I know nothing happened in this chapter, but hey, call it building suspense. Stay tuned to find out what happens next!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-In Meridian

"Well?" Prince Phobos was looking down from his throne at Lord Cedric, who was in a low bow.

"It is already", said Cedric. "Tonight after sunset, the spell shall be cast over the guardians' town, and they will be rendered powerless"

"Excellent", said Phobos. "You have done well Cedric"

"Thank you, my prince"

**(yea it is a very short chapter, but chapters to come will make up for it, I promise. Plus, it gives clues if you read it carefully enough. The next chapter will be out soon, so stay tuned!)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-The Party Begins

Taranee

"If Will's not going, I'm not sure I'm not sure if I wanna either", Taranee was telling Hay Lin the next day as she got ready for Cornelias party.

"You've gotta!" said Hay Lin. They were talking over the phone, but Taranee good still imagine Hay Lin dancing around her room, getting ready for the party.

"You have to come", Hay Lin repeated. "Cornelia was crushed that Will isn't coming, you can't duck out on her to!"

"I know, I know", said Taranee. 'I just don't want to go"

"Well don't worry", said Hay Lin in a breezy sort of voice. "Your friends are gonna be there, you've got nothing to worry about. I'm gonna go put my costume on, bye!"

"What are you dressing up as?" Taranee asked, but Hay Lin had already hung up.

"Fine", Taranee muttered. "Looks like I'm going without Will"

Not that the prospect of that was a nice thought. Will, who felt just as uncomfortable around parties and all that as she did, was the only reason she had agreed to go at all. Now that Will was grounded, she didn't want to go at all. Of course, she didn't have much of choice now.

Wonder what Hay Lin's dressing up as, she wondered vaguely as she started getting her own costume on. Probably something cool, knowing her. She's one of those people who have the power to look completely cool, and not even know that she's doing it! Wish I could do that. On second thought, maybe not.

"You know, I never liked coming over here, but looking at the way Cornelia's got the front door done up, I'm dreading it even more", it was an hour later. Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin were standing outside Cornelias front door, and wondering whether it was too late to run away. Cornelia had gone all out to show that this was Halloween party. She had covered the door with rubber bats and ghost. And somehow, it still looked cool.

"So who's gonna knock?" asked Hay Lin. She had her costume covered by a coat, so none of them had seen what she had dressed up as. Everyone looked at her after she asked, "Who's gonna knock?"

"Who me?" She said, sounding surprised. "Well, okay…"

"She reached over and knocked on the door quickly. They heard Cornelia yell from inside, "Okay Lillian, if that's one of my friends, you're being locked in your room!"

"Cornelia flung the door open looking grumpy, but she brightened up as soon as she saw them. "Hi!" she said sounding excited. "Come in!"

"Jeez Corny, you're making our guardian outfits look good", Irma joked. She did have a point though, Taranee noticed. Cornelias outfit was skin tight, and looked like it might strangle a person.

"Are you sure you're gonna be able to _breathe _by the end of the night?" Taranee asked.

"Very funny you guys", said Cornelia sarcastically. "I feel fine in this, all right?"

"To one their own I guess", Irma muttered, as the bell rang again.

An hour later, everyone had arrived, and the party had gotten going in a big way. Taranee refused to go anywhere near the dance floor, and was starting to feel stupid in her costume.

"Where did Hay Lin?" asked Irma as she fought her way over to where Taranee was standing.

"Haven't seen her", Taranee said shrugging.

"Oh my god…"

Irma had found Hay Lin, and was not at all liking what she was seeing.

"She's in her guardian outfit!" Taranee whispered in a surprise voice. "But how?"

Hay Lin pushed her way through the crowd, and when she saw the looks on Taranee and Irmas' faces, laughed.

"I know what you're thinking", she said laughing.

"I thought that was my job", Taranee muttered. She had the ability to read minds, along with having power over fire.

"I made this costume myself", Hay Lin explained, smiling. "Everyone thinks I'm a pixie, it's great!"

"No it is not!" said Irma. "Don't you think that just kinda draws attention to the fact that you've seen on of the 'flying pixies' that are going around town?" The guardians had gotten some publicity when monsters started openly attacking the town. People had sent reports of magical pixies (the guardians) fighting the monsters. So now everyone knew that they at least existed.

"No one cares about that Irma", Hay Lin reassured her. "No one has even given me a second glance. Don't worry about it"

Before Irma got the chance to say anything, a strong breeze swept over them, knocking the girls to the ground. Taranee had just enough time to say, "What was that?" before another breeze swept through, and everything went black.

**(I know some of you who read this don't like cliff hangers, but this is where I leave. Until next time! And next time is gonna take awhile, cuz I'm bookin in two days, and wont be back till the first or second of august, so don't get to into this)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Chaos Brakes Out

Disclaimer-Well I'm back, and heres the next chapter, so have fun

All right, Will thought, staring at her ceiling. Maybe I should feel worse about bailing on Cornelias party, but I didn't even wanna go. And Hay Lin wanted to dress me up like a cat! Thanks, but no thanks, I'll pass on that.

_Ding-dong_

"I'll get it Mom!" she called, getting off her bed. "Probably more trick-or-treaters"

But as she opened the door, she got one _big _surprise. Instead of kids in costumes, there were real monsters at the door.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Will screamed, slamming the door shut.

"Will!" her mom came running to the door to see what was wrong.

"Just do me a favor", she said, shaking. "Don't open the door"

"Why?" her mom asked. 'Will, incase you've forgotten, these are just costumes, those are just kids" Her mom opened the door and saw the monsters standing there. She was quick to shut the door.

"Not kids", said Will.

* * *

Five minutes later, Will was climbing out her window to go and try finding her friends. She knew they were at Cornelias, and if there were monsters everywhere (and as Will ran to Cornelias she saw a million of them) it would be time for the guardians. She got a surprise when she got to Cornelias though. Everyone was gone.

"What the-" but before she could say anything else, a voice behind her said, "Will! You're here!"

She turned around to find Irma standing there, looking kind of scared.

"Irma!" she cried. "You're okay!"

"Well kinda", she sounded kind of grim. "There is something _definitely _wrong though"

"Oh gee, you think", said Will sarcastically.

"Wanna see weird?" Irma asked. Before Will could answer, Irma walked up to Will, and stuck her hand right through Wills head!

"What the-!" Will was a little more than freaked.

"Yea", said Irma. "Remember how I said I was dressing up as a ghost for Halloween? Well now…I kinda am one"

"You're a ghost!" this just could not get anymore strange.

"Yea", said Irma. "Everyone turned into whatever costume they were wearing. Not good."

"You think?" this was not good news for them. "This has Phobos written all over it. How are we supposed to tell his monster from people? We can't hurt anyone"

"How do we know I can even transform?" Irma asked. "I mean, I'm not exactly in greatest form"

"I'll take the chance", said Will, pulling out the Heart of Candracar. "_Guardians Unite!_"

"It worked!' cried Irma happily. "I can still transform! Hey, am I still a ghost?"

"No time to find out", said Will. "What were the others dressed up as?"

"Taranee was dressed up like a person from olden times, and I mean like the 1800's, Cornelia was a model, and Hay Lin was…" Will did_ not _like the way she hesitated when she got to Hay Lins name. "What?"  
"Well, she made her costume", said Irma. "She dressed up as herself in guardian form"

"She _what_!" yelled Will.

"Does it really matter?" asked Irma meekly. "Let's go find the others"

Will was still fuming over Hay Lins choice of costume, but decided to let it go for now. Irma was right; they needed to find the others.

"Let's go"

* * *

"This is like finding a needle in a haystack!" Irma cried furiously half an hour later. They had been flying for what felt like forever. And not one sign of Taranee, Cornelia, or Hay Lin.

"Wwwwweeeee!"

And Hay Lin ran right into Will.

"Hay Lin!'" yelled Irma, looking at her friend. "Where have you been?"

"Looking for you", she said. "I followed Taranee and Cornelia out, but I lost them in the crowd, so I went to Wills, but she was already gone"

"I wanna talk to you about your costume-" Will started to say, but Irma cut her off.

"No time", she said. "We have to find the others. And figure out what in the world is going on!'

"Right", said Will, dropping the subject. "We have other problems"

They took off again, still determined to find their missing friends. Not they were having much luck. There were just too many people and to many costumes to tell one apart from the other.

"we need a better plan", said Irma.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-In a New World

**Disclaimer-**I don't own WITCH

Taranee

Taranee had no idea where she was. There were so many new things, and Taranee was scared. She was dressed in her everyday wear, and seeing some very strange things indeed. There were little _things _running around, and she was scared. Scared and alone.

From up above her, she suddenly heard someone yell, "There she is!", and a second later, three pixie looking things had landed in front of her, having dropped from the sky. One of them moved toward her, and she moved backwards, scared. She did not know what these things were, and when she does not know what something is, she got scared.

"Will", said one of them suddenly. The one closes to Taranee turned to face her. "Remember what I told you? Everyone was turned into whatever costume they were wearing. I'm pretty sure there were no guardians back in the 1800's"

The pixie thing turned back to her. "What year is it?"

"1847, I do believe", she answered her tentively.

"Great", the pixie thing did not sound happy. "This is just terrific. We still have to find Cornelia you guys, and even if she can go guardian", she looked around at Taranee, "There is no way we could bring her with us. She doesn't even know who we are!"

As said before, not happy. "Taranee?" one of the other ones said. "Do you have any idea who we are?"

"I have never met you before in my life", she said. "I am sure I would remember"

"Great"

**(Well, here you go, the next chap. I know it's short, but hey, I've got more comin' up so just hang tight, and I'll update in a week or so) **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Things get Worse

**Disclaimer-okay here goes: I don't own WITCH, or any of the characters, and now I'm depressed, so thanks for that. **

Irma

"Well this is just great!' Will was fuming. "Cornelia's lost, Taranee can't help us…could this day get _any _worse?"

Just as she said that, three monsters spotted them, and started attacking.

"You just _had _to ask, didn't you?" yelled Irma. She shot a stream of water at the oncoming creatures. "_Water!_"

"RUN!" screamed Taranee.

"How about_ fly _instead?" Hay Lin grabbed Taranee and took off for the air.

"Good idea", said Will. "Irma, forget them, lets go!"

Irma gave up her attempt, and she and Will took off after Hay Lin.

"Hey, someone grab her other arm", Hay Lin called to Will and Irma. "She's wiggling too much"

"Maybe you'd better do it", Irma told Will. "I can't grab much of anything right now"

Will smiled at Irmas weak attempt at a joke, and flew forward to grab Taranees' other arm, just as it slipped free of Hay Lins grip. They flew for awhile, Taranee tried to get free, but finally relaxed. "Finally", Hay Lin muttered. She had been getting tired of Taranee constantly slipping free of her grip.

"Maybe we should find a place to land and rest?" Irma suggested.

"Good idea", said Will. "We're not getting anywhere like this"

They picked a place to land behind an old warehouse, and Taranee looked more than joyed to be on the ground again.

"This is a disaster", said Hay Lin. "What are we going to do?"  
"Who knows?" Will sounded very doubtful about it.

:Well we have to do something!" said Hay Lin. "We have to find Cornelia, help Taranee, and figure out what's causing this-"

"And win a million dollars!" Irma joked.

"Irma, this is serious!" said Hay Lin in an agitated voice.

"Well what can we do?" asked Irma. "We don't know what's causing this, we don't know where to start looking for Cornelia, we don't know how to help Taranee…we don't know anything! What are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know, something", said Hay Lin. "What should we do Will?"

"Why are you asking me?" Will asked, surprised.

"You _are _the leader", Hay Lin pointed out.

"Well, I don't know _everything_, you know", Will was starting to sound aggravated. "Now come on, instead of fighting, we should be trying to find a way to-"

"To what?" Irma now turned on Will. "What can we do, oh leader of ours?"

"I don't know!" yelled Will. "I don't have all the answers!"

"That's enough!" yelled Hay Lin, trying to make herself heard. "We can't keep fighting. Fighting always leads to someone quitting"

"Yea okay, you're right", said Will sounding tired. "Okay, lets walk around a little, see what we can find"

"What are we looking for?" asked Irma.

"Don't start with me", said Will threateningly. "Lets just go"


	9. Chapter 9

Halloween

**Disclaimer-**I don't own WITCH

Chapter 9-Things never seem to get better

Will

"Well, oh leader of ours?" Irma asked half an hour later. The had been flying for what felt like forever. Taranee, for the most part, had grown comfortable with Hay Lin carrying her, though she did still squirm a little.

_Good question Irma, _Will thought desperately. She had no clue what to do. So much for being the big leader.

"Will?" Irma asked, jerking Will out of her thoughts.

"Sorry", she said, shaking her head, "I have no clue what to do, if you want the truth Irma. I can't think of anything"

"Wait", said Taranee, giving Will a weird look, "You're the so called leader, right? Leaders are always supposed to know what to do. This is why a man should always be the leader-"

"Taranee, shut up!" Will snapped. She wasn't in the mood to listen to Taranee babble about things from the 1800's, or whatever. There wasn't time for that.

"I will not be spoken to in that matter!" Taranee snapped.

"Oh brother", Will rolled her eyes but fell silent. There was no point in arguing, none at all.

The girls flew in silence for another ten minutes. All of a sudden…

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

The girls nearly fell out of the sky in shock. "Doesn't that scream sound familiar?" Irma asked.

"Cornelia!" Will and Hay Lin cried at the same time.

"It came from that way", Irma said, pointing west.

"Well, lets' go that way then", without another moment of hesitation, Will took off, Irma and Hay Lin close behind(Taranee didn't have much of a choice).

* * *

After a few minutes of flying, they found who they were looking for: Cornelia.

"What in the world is she dressed in?" Will asked, looking shocked.

"She dressed up as a super model, remember?" Irma asked. "Boy, I wonder how she got here…"

"Hay Lin, find a safe place for Taranee", Will ordered, automatically going into leader mode, "Irma, you and I are going to help Cornelia"

Irma and Hay Lin nodded, and Hay Lin took off to find a place for Taranee, and Irma took off after Will.

"_Water!_" Irma cried as soon as she got level with the lurdens that were trying to attack Cornelia. They were blasted backwards.

"Cornelia!" Will said as she landed in front of her friend, relieved to see that she was okay, "Are you okay?"

"Who are you?" Cornelia asked, glaring at Will.

"Oh brother", Will muttered, "I forgot, you all turned into your costumes. You had to be a super model, didn't you?"

"You didn't answer my question", Cornelia said, still glaring at Will, "Who are you?"

"There'll be time to explain later", Will said, flying up, and grabbing Cornelia at the same time. "Irma, leave them and lets go!"

Irma turned away from the Lurdens and flew toward Will, and the two of them took off together. They found Hay Lin with Taranee, who looked way shaken up.

"What happened?" Will asked.

"We were attacked", Hay Lin explained.

"Better and better", Will muttered. "Lets' go"

* * *

They flew on a little while longer, watching the chaos below them.

"Insanity", Irma muttered, "This is insane"

"Got that right", Cornelia snapped, "Now who are you!"

"Well, there's a plus", Irma said with a snicker, "Cornelia has no clue who we are"

"Irma-" Will started to say threateningly.

"Don't fight", Hay Lin said, "We gotta focus. Keep our minds on what's going on. And figure out how to reverse this"

"Anything else we should do Hay Lin?" Irma asked sarcastically.

"How about land?" Will said, cutting in before a fight broke out," I'm tired, don't know about you though"

"Yea" Irma caved, "I'm tired to, lets land"

**

* * *

**

**In Meridian**

"What are we to do, my prince?" Cedric hissed as he watched the guardians through the viewing stone, "The guardians know something is wrong"

"Yes Cedric", said Phobos with a hint (or so) of pure evil, "But what they will never know _who _is behind everything. The guardians believe us to locked away in the Tower of Mist, and The Oracle knows nothing of our escape, and the guardians will never know either"

**(ooooooo, don't u just luv cliff hangers? I do. I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I hav a lot on my hands, ill try and do better next chap. Until then, bye!)**


	10. Chapter 10

Halloween

**Disclaimer-**I don't own WITCH. Technically, I don't even own the story, it's based on an episode of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer, _from season two. Good ep really, watch it some time…anyway, point is, I don't own the story, really, I just changed a lot around, like characters, and thru in some of my own things. Now, on with the story.

Chapter 10-Figuring it Out

Hay Lin

"Do you think they can transform?" Hay Lin asked, eyeing Taranee and Cornelia. She herself had dressed up as, well, herself, so when everyone was turned into what they dressed up as, Hay Lin automatically went guardian. Irma had dressed up as a ghost, but at least she had been able to transform.

"Even if they can, Hay Lin", Will said, "I doubt they'd know what to do"

"She's right", Irma said, "They don't even know who we are, or that they're not really a super model, or living in the 1800s"

"Okay, good point", Hay Lin said, "But we do need some sort of plan. You know, other than just flying and playing it by ear"

"We still don't know what in the world is causing this", Irma pointed out.

"Is it possible-" Hay Lin started to say, but she cut herself off. She had an idea, but didn't want to say it, in fear of bringing down the party in a big way.

"Is what possible?" Will asked. Hay Lin shook her head and muttered, "Never mind", but Will grabbed her shoulder, and spun her around so that the two were face to face.

"Is what possible, Hay Lin?" she repeated, looking Hay Lin right in the eye.

"Well, I was just thinking…" Hay Lin said, "Maybe-maybe-"

"Hay Lin, if you have an idea, you have to tell us", Will said firmly, "For all you know, it could be right, and if that's the case, we need to figure out a way to stop this"

"Well, I was thinking, maybe, well, maybe, Phobos could be behind this", Hay Lin said quietly.

"Who?" Taranee and Cornelia said at the same time.

"Kill the mood much?" Irma asked sarcastically.

"It's a possibility", Will said, "But don't you think we would have been, I dunno, warned or something, if Phobos had escaped?"  
"Not if no one knew about it", Irma said reasonably.

"Well, even so, if he is behind this, we need to find out where he's hiding, and stop him", Hay Lin said.

"Right", Will said, "All we have to do is-_uuuhhhnnnn_"

Will staggered and clutched her head, a look of pain on her face.

"Will!" Hay Lin grabbed Will before she could fall, and held her steady, "You okay?"

Will shook her head and muttered, "I don't know, I-"

She cut off with a little shiver. Hay Lin and Irma exchanged a quick glance, and Hay Lin carefully lowered Will to the ground.

"Will?" Hay Lin said quietly, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing", Will muttered, shaking her head again. She took in a deep breath, and her shaking lessened a little. She still looked pale, though. Hay Lin and Irma exchanged a concerned glance, and Hay Lin could tell they were both thinking the same thing. If Will lost it, how in the world were she and Irma supposed to do this on their own?

"All right", Will said suddenly, straightening up a little, "We still have a job to do so lets-"

"Are you okay Will?" Irma asked.

"I-yea, just a dizzy spell", Will said, "They've happened before, you know that"

"Never like that", Irma said, "Seriously Will, maybe we should just rest, we've been doing a lot of flying lately, maybe we should-"

"We don't have time to rest", Will said, standing up. She staggered back a little, but pulled herself together as Hay Lin stood up, "We still have a job to do, we have to get going"

Hay Lin sighed. She knew now that Will had her mind set on something, she wasn't going to give up, and she also knew it would do no good to fight.

"Okay", said Irma with a sigh, "Have it your way, oh great leader. Lets' go"

Hay Lin grabbed Taranee, and Will grabbed Cornelia, and the girls took off for the sky once more.

They flew for about ten minutes. Hay Lin kept shooting Will concerned looks, still not sure completely what to expect from her friend. Hay Lin had known Will for awhile, and knew that the girl had a stubborn, rebellious streak that normally caused her to fight back against anything, but that could also cause trouble for her.

"Look down there", Will said suddenly. Hay Lin looked around, and saw exactly what they had been looking for: a portal.

"What exactly are we hoping to find on the other side?" Hay Lin asked.

"An answer to all of our problems?" Will guessed, "Who knows, maybe Elyon can give us a hand"

"Well lets go then", Irma said. Will and Hay Lin looked at each other, nodded, and all five girls (Cornelia and Taranee included) went thru the portal.


	11. Chapter 11

Halloween

**Disclaimer-**This is getting to be my longest fic, hehe, that'll change soon though, I'm working on another one…okay, not the point of this, I, as we all know, don't own WITCH, or this story, actually (see chapter 10)

Chapter 11-In Meridian

Irmas' POV

"A day of danger when we voluntarily go to Meridian", Irma muttered, "Wake me up when we get back to reality"

"This from a girl who turned in to a ghost", Will said.

"What, you've never heard of a girl gone ghost before?" Irma asked innocently, "You're a guardian of the Veil Will, we all are, weird is our middle names or something"

"Ghosty's got a point", Hay Lin said with a giggle.

"At least I didn't dress up as myself!" Irma shot back.

"Neither did I", Hay Lin said, "I dressed up as my guardian self"

"Same difference", Irma said, "You dressed up as some form of yourself, even if it is your other worldy guardian self"

"Least I can't walk through walls", Hay Lin said with a giggle.

"I think it's kind of funny", Irma said with a shrug, "Could come on handy someday, who knows"

"If you were a ghost, wouldn't you be dead?" Cornelia asked.

"Technically…" Irma said thoughtfully.

"When's your funeral?" Hay Lin asked.

"Could you guys find a time to talk about this that isn't now?" Will asked, "We have bigger problems"

"Hey look, it's the castle", Irma asid, "Looks kind of weird…"

"Dark", Will said in a weird sounding voice.

"What?" Irma asked, clearly confused. Hay Lin looked a tad confused to.

"It looks just like it did when Phobos ruled", Will said, looking around at her friends.

"You're right", Irma said, looking around.

"Lets just get to the castle, see if we can find Elyon", Hay Lin said, a little freaked. Irma and Will nodded, and they made off for the castle, a very confuse Taranee and Cornelia following in her wake.

* * *

"Okay…huh?" it was about ten minutes later. The girls had made it to the castle, and after a few misunderstandings with the guards, were able to talk to Elyon, who was very confused by what the had just told her.

"You heard us the first time Elyon", Irma said, sounding bored.

"Yea, I know, but…" Elyon was still confused about it.

"It's weird, I know", Will said, "But there are weirder things, I think…"  
"I'm sure there are", Elyon said, looking at Taranee and Cornelia, "What are they dressed up as again?"  
"Taranee is someone from the 1800's, and Cornelia's a model", Irma said, "Why one of them couldn't dress up as Xena is beyond me…"

"Irma, this is serious", Hay Lin said.

"I know it is", Irma said, "But we have no clue what to do right now, so…"

_CRASH!_

"What the…" there was a loud crash from outside the castle, and suddenly the ground shook.

"Not good…" Will muttered. There was another crash, and then…darkness.

(yea, abrupt ending, I know, but hey, I'm on a schedule here. R&R. actually it's just R now, but hey, you know what I mean)


	12. Chapter 12

Halloween

**Disclaimer-**As we all know, I don't own WITCH

Chapter 12- The Attack

Wills' POV

Will groaned and sat up groggily. The last thing she remembered, there had been a loud crash, then she figured she had hit her head or something like that, because that was the last thing she remembered. She shook her head and looked around, still a little groggy.

"Awake at last, guardian?" a menacing voice behind her sneered. She whipped her head around, her hair flying in her eyes briefly before settling back into place.

"Phobos!" she cried, glaring at him with pure hate, "It can't be! You're supposed to be in Candracar! I have to be dreaming!"

"No dream guardian", Phobos sneered, "You're a prisoner, and with the guardians and the rightful heir out of the way, there is nothing standing in my way!"

"Let me out!" Will yelled as Phobos left, "Get back here, let us go!"

But Will was helpless to do anything as Phobos left. She hit the bars with a few well aimed energy blast, but it did nothing to weaken the bars.

"Arrr…" Will muttered angrily, "How did he get out? This has to be a dream"

"_Uuuuunnnhhh_", Will looked around at the sound of the groan, and saw Irma stirring and trying to get up.

"Irma!" Will abandoned her attempts to break out of their prison, and made to help her friend, "You okay?"  
"What in the world happened?" Irma asked, "And for future reference, I don't care if that's a horrible cliché"

"Phobos", Will said flatly, "He's back"

"WHAT!" Irma screamed, jumping up, "Back? Can't we do anything right?"

"Uh, evidently not", Will said, "We'll fix this, don't worry, we just need a plan"

"Yea, right, a plan", Irma said, "Got one?"

"No", Will said, "But when do I ever?"

"Good point", Irma said, "We'll think of something, I'm sure of it"

"Uh…" Elyon and Hay Lin were stirring, and starting to come around, "What happened?" Elyon asked groggily, "What's going on?"

"You explain Irma", Will said tiredly, "I'm not in the mood to explain anymore"

"Phobos is back", Irma said, "We messed up, he didn't stay in the Tower of Mist we're he belonged, now he's looking to reclaim the throne, take over both worlds…the usual"

"And how are we supposed to stop him?" Elyon asked, "We're stuck here, can we even get out?"

"We'll find a way", Will said, trying to sound more confident then she was," I know we will"

"Yea, but-hey!" Hay Lin exclaimed suddenly, "What happened to Cornelia and Taranee?"

"Oh man!" Will cried, "I completely forgot about them, where could they be?"

"We have to find them", Irma said, "Whoa, did I just say that about Cornelia? Well, Taranee's with her, so I'll let it go"

"We need to get out of here first!" Will exclaimed, kicking the bars, "Ow!"

"Well Will, that was smart", Irma said kiddingly, "You okay?"

"Ow, yea, I'm fine", she muttered. But in all reality, she wasn't fine. It wasn't her now throbbing foot that bothered her. There was more to it then that. And she wasn't sure her friends would understand.

"What's wrong Will?" Hay Lin asked. Will should have known she couldn't keep anything from Hay Lin for long. Hay Lin could tell how people were feeling as if they were wearing their feelings on their sleeves. And Will knew she looked like she was feeling pretty down at the moment.

"There's just so much we have to do", she said quietly, "We have to break out of here, find Cornelia and Taranee, figure out a way to reverse what ever is happening on earth…oh no"

"What?" Irma and Hay Lin said at the same time.

"Heatherfield!" Will exclaimed, feeling more miserable than ever, "We left it completely unguarded! Oooo, I don't believe it, who knows what's happening there now!"

"That's it!" Hay Lin said, turning to the bars on the door, "It's one thing to threaten the world, but when you threaten my home, you are going way too far!" she aimed at the bars, "_Air!"_

A gust of wind blew out of Hay Lins' hands, stronger and stronger, hitting the bars. Will could see the bars budge a little, and looked at Hay Lin with a smile, which quickly faded after one glimpse at her friend. Hay Lin was starting to look a little tired, and with good reason: those bars weren't moving anywhere anytime soon. Suddenly…

_Claang!  
_

"Well that oughtta wake up the neighbors", Irma in a satisfied voice, "You guys do realize I'm a ghost now, right? I could have flown through those bars so easily…"

"Thank you Irma", Will said, grabbing Hay Lins shoulder to prevent her from falling out of pure exhaustion, "And, for all of us who aren't transparent, we're out of luck"

"Meanwhile you did a really good job on those bars Hay Lin", Elyon said, peering out of the cell, "Not sure it was the quietest job, but it was pretty good"

"Thanks", Hay Lin said with a wan smile, "We'd better get going before someone comes down here to check out the noise"

"Fair point", Irma said, "Your castle Elyon, lead the way"

Elyon walked out of the cell, Will, Irma, and Hay Lin close behind. They walked out of the dungeon, and Will found herself thinking, _This is to easy. Phobos wouldn't let us just break out like this, no way, he's got to have a reason. And what about Taranee and Cornelia? Is Phobos planning on using them as bait, or what? When did this get so confusing?_

ROAR!" a resounding roar from behind them made them all jump, and when they turned around, they saw the last thing in the world they ever wanted to: Cedric.

"I knew this was too easy!" Will exclaimed, "I knew it!"

"So now what?" Elyon asked, eyeing Cedric wearily.

"We fight back", Will said. She, Irma, and Hay Lin took off for the air, preparing to fight

A/N-oooooo, another cliffy! Boy, I'm getting good at this. As per usual, wait another week, and then I'll update. Hopefully.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N-**I'm back! I've been working all week to catch up on updating my fics, and boy is it working! I'm so psyched about this! Anyway, here's chapter 13!

**Disclaimer-**I don't own WITCH, or this story (see chapter 10 for details)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13-**Straightening things Out

**Irmas' POV**

"_Water!" _Irma yelled, shooting a stream of water at the over grown lizard. It him square in the head, but didn't do much, except make him roar.

"Lets' not do that again, huh?" Will said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Duh!" Irma shot back, dodging one of Cedrics' attacks. This wasn't what they were supposed to be doing. They were supposed to be looking for Taranee and Cornelia. Plus, they still had to figure out what was going on, and try and figure out how to stop it.

"We gotta get going!" Irma said, "We need a way to loose Cedric, we still have to find Taranee and Cornelia, don't forget!"  
"And then what?" Will asked, "We still don't know how to fix this…whatever it is, remember?"

"We never do", Hay Lin said simply, "We can still figure this out, we always do,"

Will dodged another attack, and said, "Well, we still have to loose Cedric"

"No problem", Elyon said. She held her hand up to the ceiling right above Cedric. The ceiling collapsed, rocks piling down on Cedric, burying him.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side', Irma quipped as they ran out of the dungeons.

"Joke later", Will said bitterly, "We still have a job to do"

"Right", Hay Lin said, "Hey! Maybe we can use the Heart of Candrcar to find them! Will?"  
"Worth a shot", Will held up her hand; a second later, the Heart of Candracar appeared, glowing a bright pink. Irma could make out two figures reflected in it.

"It worked!" Irma cried, "Finally! Something goes right!"

"Where are they?" Elyon asked. Will held the crystal at eyes length.

"I can't tell", she sighed finally.

"So much for something going right", Irma said, "That would have been too easy"

"So now what?" Elyon asked Will. Will clapsed her hands over the crystal, looknig super annoyed.

"I dunno", she said, "But we have to do something. We have to"

"Yea", Irma said thoughtfully, "One question though: say we do find Corny and Taranee. What good are they if they don't know who we are, or even who they are?"  
"Good point", Wil said, "Okay, new plan. We figure out how to stop…this, then we go find them"

* * *

"Here", Elyon whispered a little while later, "The throne room. This is where we'll most likely find him"

"Sounds good", Irma said quietly, "Qho wants to knock?"  
"Allow me", Hay Lin said, rising into the air, "_Air!"_

A gust of wind slammed into the door, and yells were heard from within.

"I'd say we got their attention", Irma said uselessly. The doors flew open, reveailng, oh, a million or so castle guards,a few lurdens, and of course, Phobos.

"Sorry we're late!" Irma called with a smirk, "What'd we miss?"

"Look over there!" Elyon yelled, pointing. Next to the throne was a sort of black rock sitting upon a spindly, three legged table, and Irma had a guess…

"I bet if we destroy that, everything will go back to normal!" Will said, figuring it out as well, "Who wants to do the honors?"

"Oh, me!" Irma said, throwing her hand into the air, "Me, me!"

"Be my guest", Will said, "The rest of us will take care of Phobos and his goons"

"Cool", Irma said, "Ready when you are then…"

"Glad to hear it", Will said as the guards advanced. Hay Lin was the first to attack, sending a gust of wind at the goons, and knocking them backwards, giving Irma a chance to slip by them towrds the rock. Will and Elyon started to attack as well. Irma was suddenly grateful for her choice of costume. Guard after guard grabbed at her, but she just slipped through all of them.

"Ha!" she said as she finally got to the stone without a scratch. Of course, now she had no idea how she was going to destroy it…

"Any time now Irma!" Will yelled. She'd been captured by one of the castle guards, and was now trying desperately to break free.

"Okay, okay!" Irma yelled desperately, "Think Irma, think…I got it!'  
She stepped back away from the stone, aimed, and yelled, "_Water!_"

A stream of water flew out of her hands, and hit the stone. As soon as the stone shettered, a gold light fell over them, and died away a second later.

"Did it work?" Irma asked. Suddenly, a guard hit her from behind, and knocked her forward, "Nevermind"

"Come on", Hay Lin said, "We still have to find Cornelia and Taranee-"

"Did we hear our names?" a voice from the door asked. It was, of course, Taranee and Cornelia.

"You're okay!" Hay Lin yelled, sounding thrilled.

"Of course", Cornelia sisad, smirking, "Now, how about we send these loons back to where they belong?"

"I hear that", Will asid happily. She held her hand out. A second later, the crystal appeared, and a pink light fell over the two girls, and when it died away, Taranee and Cornelias' costumes had been replaced by their guardian outfits.

"Now", Irma said, turning to face their enemy, "Lets' get this over with; I still have a few good trick or treating hours left"

The girls took flight, leaving them each with their own target in mind.

"Hey ugly!" Irma yelled as a guard grabbed at her, "You may be able to touch me, but that doesn't mean you can keep a grip on me! _Water!''_

The guard was knocked backwards; he wouldn't be messing with her again any time soon.

"Hey!" Irma heard Taranee yell. She whirled around, and saw that Taranee was surrounded. She instantly took to the air, but Cornelia was one step ahead of her. She created a crater around the guards, after giving Taranee a chance to fly away, and th guards fell thru.

"Beat that", she said with a smirk. Will and Hay Lin, meanwhile, weren't doing as good.

"Hey!" Hay Lin yelled, dodging an attack, "Didn't you know it's rude to hit a girl? Especialy one that has special powers!"

"Well there's a lousy cliché if I ever heard one", Irma muttered. Didn't matter though, Hay Lin still got the job done; the soldiers that were on her were knocked backwards and sprawled over all sides; they weren't gonna be much trouble for awhile.

Will managed to get herself out of the corner to; she jumped out of the way of two gurds coming at her, and they collided with a sickening crunch. All that was left now was Phobos.

"Okay Phobos", Irma said smirking, "We can do this the easy way, or the way that ends up with someone getting-"

Phobos didn't even let Irma finish before attacking. "Okay", Irma said, "So, it's gonna be the hard way, is it? Fine!"

The girls (including Elyon) all got into the air, and surrounded him. "Make it easy on yourself Phobos!" Will yelled, "You lost this battle!"  
With that, the six girls held out their hands. Different colored spheres of light appeared, growing and growing by the second. Phobos' eyes grew wide, and the look of hate in his eyes grew bigger as well. It didn't matter though. The light surrounded him, and then expanded through the castle, and at that point, they all knew: things were going back to normal.

* * *

DONE! Finally! Well, I'm very sorry to say that chapter 14 (the next chapter) will be my last, as sad as it is thoguh, I'm kind of happy. Anyway, see you in a week! 


	14. Chapter 14

Well, I'm back for one last time on this story! Very sad, yes, but hey, all good things must come to an end right? Not that this was even all that good, but you know what I mean. Anyway, I just wanna thank all you nice people who reviewed, it was so nice of you to take the time, and I love getting reviews, and…um, okay, not the point, lets just get on with the last chapter. Keep in mind, it is the last chapter; don't expect it to be lengthy.

* * *

**Chapter 14**-Another Day

**Irmas' POV**

"So, did you hear what people are saying around town?" Will asked the next day.

"No", Cornelia said, giving her a weird look, "What?"

"That all of last night was just one big prank, setup by the mysterious 'flying pixies', or whatever it is they're calling us now", Will said, rolling her eyes, "I mean, who would spread a rumor like that?"  
"Irma", Cornelia said instantly, throwing the water guardian a suspicious look. Irma tried desperately to keep an innocent look on, but Hay Lin cracked up, giving her away completely.

"Thanks a lot Hay Lin", he said sarcastically, throwing the girl a dark look.

"Don't blame it all on Irma", she said quickly, looking over at Will, who looked mad about this news, "I helped spread it along. I figured it's better then people thinking it was all real monster or whatever, right?"

"Yea…" Will said slowly, "Yea, all right, I guess it was a good idea?"  
"I hope none of the teachers expected us to do our homework last night", Irma said, changing the subject. Will may have given in, but it was better that they forget the subject completely, "I mean", she continued, "I doubt they're going to except the excuse that we were saving two friends who didn't even know who they were from an evil being, and trying to save Heatherfield from the monsters formerly known as kids. Could be me though"  
"Haha Irma", Cornelia said sarcastically. She was a little ticked about the whole scene from the night before, with the whole, not knowing who she was, thinking she was a supermodel fiasco. Taranee hadn't been much happier about it.

"Hey guys!" speaking of Taranee. She walked over to them smiling, but Irma could see something was bothering her. The thing from the night before was bothering them all, really.

* * *

"Now class", their history teacher was saying later, "I'm sure you all heard about the little Halloween prank from last night. I trust none of you were involved, and hope that-"

_Brriinnggg_!

Kids were darting out of the room before he could finish his sentence, Taranee, Irma and Hay Lin among them.

"Prank, yea right", Irma scoffed as soon as they were out of earshot of the teacher, "Some great _prank_ that was-"

"Irma, sh!" Hay Lin said before Irma could say anything more. Irma had to admit, the prank theory was her fault, just her and Hay Lin trying to do some damage control, but still, how many people actually bought into their story, really?

"I'm willing to guess you guys got the same lecture?" Will asked as she and Cornelia approached. They had Algebra together at the end of the day, which made it easier for the five of them to team up at the end of the day and leave.

"Of course we did", Irma said, "ABOUT TWO MILLION TIMES! How many kids are gonna actually come forward and say they know about what happened? Not many, I'm sure!"

By this time, they had walked out of school, and were making their way down the street. Trash and broken glass littered the ground from everything that had happened last night, and people were already hard at work picking it up.

"Well", Will said with a shrug, "The whole thing is out of our hands now. At least it isn't our problem"  
"Yea right-"

"Hello Irma!" Irma cringed and whirled around. Her dad was standing behind her, smiling pleasantly.

"Uh, hi Dad", she said, "Well, we were just leaving, see ya-"

"You know Irma", he said, cutting her off, "We could sue a little more help picking this stuff up. Would you and you friends mind lending a hand?"

"What?" Irma cried, "Dad, come on-"

"Come on now Irma", he said, handing each of the girls a bag and some gloves, "You don't have any _big_ responsibilities, just lend us a hand"

"What, you don thing having to save the world is a responsibility?" Irma muttered as she and her friends set off to a weary work. There had to be laws against this somewhere.

* * *

Wow, I am horrible at endings. Anyway, just because this was the last chapter, doesn't mean I don't wanna still see reviews. So please, please, _please_ review! Bye! 


End file.
